Hidden Truth
by timeturneruser
Summary: Basic idea what if Harry during the summer dated a girl and when he returned to Hogwarts with her found out she was his twin sister careful contains incest.


Harry was happy to be going back to Hogwarts and he was currently holding a girls hand. You see over the summer Harry meet a family just moving in coming from America. He became friends with the girl and he caught her family using magic they where ready to oblivate when he pulled out his wand. They looked relieved soon after he started dating the girl named Rose Wars. He also learned she was adopted he didn't care Harry truly loved her.

Harry led her to the compartment he shared with his friends he was glad this year and next was his last time at Hogwarts he wanted away from the Dursleys. His friends finally came in. " everyone I would to introduce to you my girlfriend Rose Wars a transfer student from America."

The rest of the trip they got along great when they got off Harry led her to the carriages. When she got in the hall she was told to wait where the first years did. Harry kissed her " good luck honey."

She smiled and kissed him and waited nervously finally the first years got sorted finally she was called up. " this year we have a transfer student all the way from America Rose Wars please come up and be sorted." McGonagall said.

Rose walked up and placed the hat on her head " interesting I know where to place you. But would like to know who your birth parents are."

She was shocked she was always trying to figure that out " yes please I have been wondering that."

Hat laughed " well listen carefully to what I say out loud hit could change some things." she felt the hat slip out of her mind she listened carefully. " Rose Wars is not her real name but her adopted name. she is actually the long lost twin sister to Harry Potter." she heard the hall gasp but hers was the loudest she was dating her twin. " she will be placed in Gryffindor."

She took the hat off and walked slowly over to the table she saw people cheering for her including her Brother/ boyfriend. He stood as she got near and gently took her arm " we need to talk."

He was leading out of the hall but Snape yelled across the hall. " sit down mister Potter you where not dismissed."

Dumbledore took charge and shocked everyone with his words. " Servous stop and use your brain he just find out he has a twin they need to talk." he turned to him " go talk with her I will have the house elves find you and bring food."

Harry nodded and left he found a empty classroom. He grabbed two chairs and desk and set them up. They took a seat and food appeared on the table. They slowly ate Harry finally spoke up. " I am so confused right now I didn't know I had twin and I find out it my girlfriend." she went to interrupt him but he charged ahead " but part of me doesn't care and wants to keep dating you."

She was surprised by that but took her turn to speak " I feel the same way but why would they give me up."

Harry sighed " well remember the note you showed me unsigned." she nodded " it said due to things here we cant keep you but we love you non the less please take care. Well when I was born remember I told you about the dark lord." she nodded " well there was a prophecy about a child being born at the end of July destined to kill Voldmort. I don't think our parents wanted you to face him or be faced with going up the girl who lived."

She cried Harry came over and hugged her. " it make sense they cared enough to get me away from here. But what do we do about us we are dating."

Harry kissed her she kissed him back they snogged for 2 minutes. " see Rose I didn't grow up with you as my sister. So I don't have the family connection with you. Plus you said you where blood adopted meaning it changes your DNA. Meaning you have Potter DNA in you but there is more Wars DNA in you. Meaning its safe for us to have kids with no deformities. It is also common in wizarding world for witches and wizards to marry siblings or cousins. I do love you and I don't want to lose you." He kissed her again.

She sighed and pulled back she looked at him in the eyes and saw the love. She was reflecting the same thing twins be dammed she grew to love him as a lover not a brother. She didn't want to change that. She kissed him " I don't care we are still together I don't care what people think."

They finished and held hands as they walked back to the common room. They walked over to the couch and sat next to his friends. Ron turned to him and started laughing " so Harry how does it feel knowing you dated your sister."

Harry though wasn't laughing Ginny walked over " Harry since you are free about giving me and you a shot."

Harry growled this quitted everyone down. " I am not free and I am still dating her and will be for a long time to come will be with her. " I don't care if is she is my sister I didn't grow knowing that so when I fell in love with you I do so as a lover and a companion. She is also blood adopted meaning we can safely have kids if so we chose and can Marry because of this and the fact that its still legal to Marry siblings in the magical world."

The room gasped but then nodded in understanding they could expect that but wouldn't want to be placed in his shoes. Harry though looked to Hermione who he knew was catholic. He could see the battle within her finally spoke " You cant accept you fall in love with love. Its gays and lesbians you cant help who you fall in love with."

Ron was shocked he " you accept that those two are dating. You also accept that those sick freaks who decided to date within the same sex."

Hermione got in his face " Ron I am one of those sick freaks so watch your mouth."

Ron slapped her " my girl will not be a dyke."

Harry was ready to move but Hermione decked him he went tipping over his chair. She stood over him " I am not your girl Ron and I will be whoever I want."

Ron stood up " yeah what girl in her right mind would date a book worm like you."

Katie Bell walked over and spun Hermione around and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her. The room hooted this got the room to go silent. " I am Ron."

He sputtered " people like you shouldn't be alive they should put you down like dogs."

Harry got in his face " that's it Ron we are no longer friends I will no longer tolerate your narrow minded close minded views. You will not be apart of the Quiditch team because you don't get along with a member of my team."

Ron sputtered " what you accept them. You are going to let be on the team despite the fact she is Gay."

Harry snarled " yes I am I knew she was gay I didn't know she was dating Hermione. Nut I know Angelina and Alicia knew and so did the twins and they accepted her and worked as a team. Even if you made the team I know you wouldn't work well as a team so I don't even bother trying out."

Ron was red with anger Rose being who she is decided to piss him off even further. " Hermione Katie which ever you are into guys when you get Married I will let you fuck Harry Like he fucked me this summer nice and raw. Reason so that you may have a child of your own."

Katie and Hermione turned beet red Harry was red and Ron was turning purple with anger. " so which one of you is going to volunteer." they both raised there hands " I see one will go have the child then other. Unless you both want to have threesome with him and hope he gets you both pregnant or one of you."

The room laughed they turned redder Harry spoke up " I didn't know my girlfriend was my pimp mamma"

The room laughed Ron finally stormed off Rose came over and kissed and looked him in the eyes. " like you would say no."

Harry shrugged " only with your permission don't want to make you mad and lose you."

" whipped." Hermione and Katie said. Harry turned and gave them a look of mock anger.


End file.
